A Different Path
by Sweety734
Summary: Hermione's life at Hogwarts with a twist. Even though she is level headed and smart she can't help but notice how gorgous a certain boy is.  Lots of parings.  My First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Her First Impressions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters and such like (I think you know the drill)**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and R&R**

**Sweety734 xxx**

It was the 1st September and Hermione Granger was about to start Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was extremely excited about going to this new school and becoming a witch. In fact she was so excited that after she had bought all her books from Diagon Ally she had read them all within 3 days.

She had made her way to Kings cross station and had kissed and hugged her parents goodbye on the muggle side, before passing through the barrier into the wizarding world.

Hermione paused and exclaimed 'WOW'!

It was more beautiful than she could ever imagine.

In the books she read it had described the Hogwarts express but it was so much more beautiful in real life. The dark maroon of the carriages and the steam billowing from the front, even the busy platform filled with parents and students seemed somehow inviting.

She quickly moved pushing her trolling to one of the free doorways onto the train and began to try and heave her large trunk onto the train. After her third attempt, this was much more difficult than she thought it would be, a boy came over to her. He was older then she was and much taller with light golden blonde hair. He picked up her trunk with relative ease and slid it neatly onto the train.

Hermione looked up and said 'thanks'

But the boy was already striding away from her down the platform.

She shrugged to herself and hopped onto the train after her trunk. Hermione quickly found an empty compartment and pulled her trunk inside. She could feel the excitement once again building inside her and so hurriedly changed into her new school uniform. She noticed how comfortable she felt in it, not like normally when putting on a new uniform which feel rough against her skin, uncomfortable and usually baggy because her parents bought the size up, because they say she would grow into it. No, this uniform felt warm and comfortable. After this comforting thought she settled herself down with Hogwarts: A History to wait for the other students to say goodbye to their family and climb aboard the train.

A few minutes passed and Hermione was totally engrossed in her book.

The door opened with a bang which made Hermione almost drop her book. Her eyes quickly snapped to the door at which stood a small boy.

'Presumably another first year' thought Hermione.

He looked quite surprised to see Hermione sitting there.

'I...I'm Sorry' the boy stuttered 'I thought th...this one was empty'

'It's ok' Hermione smiled 'I'm Hermione Granger'

'H..Hi' the boy mumbled still standing by the door

'Your name is?' Hermione urged

'Oh erm Neville... Longbottom' He spoke quietly.

'Please come in Neville its nice to meet you' Hermione said as she indicated to the seat opposite to her.

'Thanks' Said Neville as he quickly sat down.

Neville then gave a quick wave out of the window and his face became red. Hermione noticing this looked at who her was waving to and saw an old women wearing a large bird on top of her hat, which looked very amusing to Hermione.

'My Grandmother' Neville explained and he gave a worried glance out of the window at his grandmother

'What's the matter?' asked Hermione

'She doesn't know that I've lost my toad and if she found out that I lost him on my first day, she would be so angry with me' Neville squeaked as the train began to pull away and his grandmother began to wave frantically at him.

'Oh' Hermione said thinking for a minute, 'Well... We could always go and look for him? Would he be on the train somewhere?'

'I think so' said Neville hopefully 'I know I definitely had him when I got on, but when I went to get him out of my pocket he wasn't there'

'Come on then' Hermione said as she got up and ushered Neville out of the compartment.

Both Neville and Hermione went down the train asking in every compartment to see if anyone had seen a toad.

In one of the compartments was the blonde headed boy, who helped her with her trunk, sitting with a group of other boys. She gave him a quick smile as to say thank you and exited as none of them had seen the toad.

Further on down the train she came across a compartment containing two boys, who also looked as if they were first years, surrounded by sweets and chocolate. One of the boys had dark hair and broken glasses, but seemed oddly familiar, and the other had flaming red hair and was holding a wand.

'Are you doing magic?' Hermione asked 'Let's see then'

The spell the boy was trying to perform did nothing and so she decided to show them her magic by repairing the dark haired boy's glasses. He seemed amazed and then the realisation hit her, the boy in front of her was Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter she had read in her books.

'I'm Hermione Granger' She announced 'And you are?' she asked, directing it to the red haired boy.

'Ron Weasley' He mumbled through a mouth full of food

Hermione decided then, that as she hadn't had any response from either the two boys about the toad, she should carry on her search, and informed Ron that he had dirt on his nose as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Friendship blooms

After getting off the train all the first years travelled across the lake and got their first sight of Hogwarts.

There were many 'wow's and intakes of breath as the large castle came into sight.

The first years were all then, gathered in one room waiting for the sorting into the different house, 'Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin' Hermione recited to a girl called Hannah Abbot. Hermione scanned the room looking at each of the first years. Many of them looked worried and nervous. A pale boy with almost white blonde hair caught her eye. He was one of the only ones who didn't look nervous but stood with a smirk on his face muttering to two larger boys. He looked up straight into her eyes. His eyes were a cool grey and Hermione seemed to get lost in them. She turned back to Hannah quickly when see realised she had been looking for too long at the boy's eyes, feeling her face grow warm.

'Oh no i was staring, he must think I'm an idiot.' Hermione thought to herself.

'Are you ok?' Hannah asked

'Yeah fine' Hermione said ' just a bit nervous'

Hannah gave her a reassuring smile.

Professor MacGonagall led them into the hall to be sorted.

After being sorted into Gryffindor Hermione was pleased to see she was in the same house as Harry, Ron and Neville. Hannah had been sorted into Hufflepuff and the white blonde haired boy called Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

Pulling her mind away from Draco and his eyes and began to think about her new lessons the next day and how excited she was about learning so many new things.

Throughout the first term of Hogwarts Hermione grew closer to both Harry and Ron, even though Ron could be a prat sometimes, and they always needed help with their homework.

However, Draco Malfoy, as she found out, was a complete and total git who loathed everyone who was not a pure-blood. He also enjoyed tormenting Harry, Ron and Hermione whenever he was around them. Hermione could feel rage build up inside her when he started mocking.

'Why do i get so angry?' Hermione was thinking to herself while in potions after a particularly nasty fight with Malfoy.

'I should be able to control myself better. Why does he make me so angry?' Hermione asked herself very confused.

She looked over at Malfoy's table he was looking at her and smirking. That annoying smirk. Looking at her with those grey eyes.

She quickly looked back at her book and began to chop some rat's tail up violently.

While in the library one day, a couple of months later, doing some more research for her Charms class. She mused that the main reason for her, Harry and Ron's close friendship was to do with their rescuing her from the Troll on Halloween.

Just then Harry fell into the seat next to her.

'Have you been up here all day?' he asked

'No, not all day' Hermione replied 'Where's Ron?'

'He having Lunch' Harry stated. Hermione rolled her eyes as they both knew that the one thing Ron loved most in the world was his food.

Hermione looked at Harry as he began to flick through one of the many books open on the table in front of her. She thought it was strange how comfortable she was in his presence,

'maybe' she thought 'it was because she had read so much about him in her books, and so therefore felt closer to him than Ron or any other person in this school for that matter'.

Hermione also pondered while sitting there about how much his green eyes stood out from his dark messy hair. She wondered what his hair would feel like if she ran her hand through it.

Quickly she pulled herself back from these thoughts. She can't be having these kinds of thoughts she was too young she reminded herself that Harry was just a friend.

Harry looked up from the book he had been idly staring at, because he could feel Hermione looking at him. When he looked at her however she went pink and then got up muttering something about going to see Flitwick and bustled out of the library. Harry found this very strange for Hermione to act like this. But his mind soon went back to the pressing thought of Nicolas Flemel and what he had to do with the three headed dog, Fluffy.

That night Hermione pondered over what had happened that day, why all of a sudden had she seen Harry in a different way. She, however, avoided him for the rest of the day as she felt she would blush uncontrollable if she saw him again. She figured that she was just excited about going home from Christmas and that this was just a one off. And with this comforting thought she fell asleep.

The next couple of days were exactly the same however; Hermione began to flush when Harry looked her in the eye. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest when he sat next to her and she began to giggle when he was around. This she thought was highly out of character and told herself she had spent too much time with Lavender, who constantly giggled.

Hermione didn't want her strange behaviour to affect her and Harry's relationship and therefore tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

So therefore one afternoon both Harry and Hermione were walking out in the newly fallen snow.

'Are you ok 'mione?' Harry asked as they were walking by the lake

'Yeah fine' Hermione replied quickly as she felt another batch of giggles try and overcome her when Harry called her 'Mione.

'It's just you have been acting a bit odd' Harry said

'Odd?' Hermione questioned

'Yeah, you know like giggly and shy around me and Ron' Harry said, 'is everything ok?'

'Yeah everything is fine Harry, I think I've just spent a bit too much time with Lavender' Hermione answered

'Oh, I see' said Harry replied and looking back down at his feet

Hermione at this moment couldn't help but look sideways at Harry and noticed how gorgeous his hair looked as it was swept around by the wind and over his eyes. She smiled to herself.

Harry noticing her smile asked 'What?'

Hermione mentally slapped herself and just said 'Oh nothing just a bit cold that's all... Do you...'

Her sentence was cut off however, by Harry putting his arm around her.

'Oh thanks...' She spluttered.

She felt his warmth and wished that they could stay like that forever. She snuggled in closer to him and his arm responded by gripping her tighter towards him.

After a couple more minutes they stopped and looked out over the lake. Hermione didn't know what came over her but she put both her arms around him. To her surprise he didn't pull away but hugged her back. She smiled to herself and she put her head on his shoulder.

'Erm 'Mione' Harry said after about five minutes

'Hmm?' She replied

'Well... erm I'm not sure how to say this but I think I like you' Harry said nervously

'I like you too Harry' Hermione smiled up at him.

'No, I mean I, like you... like you, Please say you understand what I mean' Harry quickly said

Hermione's heart lept, 'Oh' she stammered 'Well Harry I like you... like you too'

'Really?' Harry said relived as he exhaled

'Yeah' she said while beaming at him and hugged him closer.

She could feel him rest his head on top of hers and his slow breath tickled the back of her neck. As she was, she felt happy and she felt that nothing could take away this from her. Not even Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – End of 1st year

After long last Hermione's first year at Hogwarts was over, as she reflected on it, this year had been a lot different than what she was expecting. For one she had a boyfriend and not any boyfriend but the famous Harry Potter. She had learnt many new things in her many classes (this she was expecting) but had also made an enemy Draco Malfoy.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her so angry inside.

After the trio's encounter with Quirrel and Voldermort, Hermione felt that her and Harry's relationship was much stronger than it was before. She was going home for half the summer and then spending the rest at the Burrow with Harry and Ron and all the other Wealseys. This thought made her very happy.

As the last meal came to an end Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a huge smile which he returned. She knew that the encounter had shaken him but it also made him stronger. They both got up with Ron and headed towards the Hogwarts express, which would take them back to London and her parents who she hadn't seen since Easter.

Hermione felt, as she walked down to the train with Harry on one side holding her hand and Ron on the other, how weird it was to actually be going home for 6 weeks and how, in those 3 weeks she was at home, she would miss Harry and his mischievous smile, his messy hair and his gorgeous green eyes.

As Hermione climbed on to the train she took a last look at Hogwarts. But as she turned not only did she see Hogwarts she also saw the infamous smirk of Draco Malfoy.

'Why does he have to ruin everything' Hermione growled at Harry

'Just ignore him 'Mione' Harry said as he followed her onto the train.

Hermione sighed as she slumped down into one of the seats of a compartment. Harry and Ron began a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione shuck her head, she really wasn't that interested in Quidditch and so reached into her bag and took out Hogwarts: A History to read on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Start of Summer

Hermione had spent a wonderful 3 weeks at home with her parents, back in her room with all her things that she had missed so much, like all her muggle books that she didn't have room for in her trunk. Those 3 weeks however, had flown by. She felt as though she had only just stepped through the door and put her trunk down when she was repacking it for the weeks at the burrow and the start of Hogwarts once again. One thing that troubled her, however, was the little responce she had had from Harry the whole time. She had kept in good contact with Ron writing nearly every other day arranging her stay at the Burrow and telling him about her holiday, and her his. But not once did she get a reply from Harry. It appeared though that Ron wasn't having much luck either with getting contact and so they both became very worried at what may have happened between Harry and his Aunt and Uncle.

She had almost finished when she realised she hadn't left any room for her new books, that were going to be bought while she was at the Burrow. So reluctantly she removed books she may not need this year and ones she knew that the library had lots of copies of. Finally she was done.

As Hermione was taking a last look around her room, checking under the bed and on top of the wardrobe making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, Mr Granger called from downstairs 'Mione, Mr Weasley is here'

'Coming Dad' She called back, as she closed her trunk and began to pull it downstairs.

Mr Weasley was standing in the corner of the room examining a standing lamp when Hermione entered.

'Ah Hermione' Mr Weasley greeted her with a huge smile.

'Hello, Mr Weasley' Hermione replyed

'Have you got everything you need?' Mr Weasley asked

'Erm.. I think so' Hermione said glancing around the room for an idea if she had forgotten anything

'Ok then shall we go?' Said Mr Weasley indicating to the fireplace. 'I managed to get in touch with a man at the ministry to hook your fireplace up to the floo network for a couple of hours to make our journey easier'

Hermione smiled at him and then turned to her parents.

'Ok ' she said. Then kissed her mum and dad and gave each a large hug. Mr Weasley then pulled her trunk over to the fireplace. He indicated for her to go first. Hermione had read a lot about travelling in the magic world, but still was very nervous.

'It's ok dear, Molly will be at the other end to make sure you arrive safely. Just say clearly the burrow and throw down the powder'

Hermione nodded and stepped into the fire and said 'The Burrow' as clearly as she could. All of a sudden there was wind racing past her ears and many grates flashing before her eyes. Very quickly however she stumbled out of the fireplace into the arms of Mrs Weasley.

'Are you ok dear?' Mrs Weasley said

'Yes, thanks i'm fine' Hermione replied.

Mr Weasley then stepped out of the fireplace with her trunk.

'There you go' He said setting it down next to her on the kitchen floor.

'Thank you' Hermione said.

'Right, ok my dear, you are sharing a room with Ginny which is on the third floor, do you want some help with your trunk?' Mrs Weasley asked

'No i should be ok' Hermione replyed and began pulling her trunk towards the stairs. She soon reached the 3rd floor and a plaque on the door read 'Ginny' in pink with flowers around the edge. Hermione knocked then pushed the door open gently. A girl with flaming red hair down to the middle of her back was sat on a bed.

'Hi' Hermione said tentatively.

'Hello' Ginny said smiling up at Hermione

'I'm Hermione'

'Oh I know Ron has told us so much about you... and Harry' Ginny smiled and blushed slightly.

'LUNCH!' Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs.

'Oh good come on' Ginny jumped off her bed, took Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

Ginny plonked herself down in a chair and pulled Hermione into the one next to her.

Soon more feet could be heard rumbling down the stairs. Ron, Fred and George came into the kitchen and sat on the otherside of the table. They all mumbled 'Hi Hermione' and then began to talk fast and quietly to each other.

'What are they planning?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'Something to do with Harry i think' Ginny replied 'They have been worried about him since the end of school he hasn't sent any letters back'

'Yeah, i know' Hermione mumbled while picking up a cheese sandwich 'what are you guys planning?' Hermione asked the boys.

Fred and George both looked up her and tapped the side of their noses, took a cheese sandwich each and went back to their hushed conversation. Ginny rolled her eyes and began to eat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**Be ready for the next chapter where we see the infamous Draco Malfoy once again**

**Sweety734**

**xx**


End file.
